Viktor Antonov
|birthplace=Sofia, Bulgaria |occupation=*Art director *Conceptual artist *Design instructor *Writer *Director *Teacher }} Viktor Antonov (born in Sofia, Bulgaria) is a video game art director and conceptual artist who worked with Valve on Half-Life 2 and Half-Life 2: Lost Coast. Biography With a mostly steampunk style, Antonov has been in the video game industry since 1996. He holds a transportation design degree from Art Center College of Design in Pasadena and has also designed for commercials, animation, and film in the USA and Europe. Antonov has been living in Paris (France), where he immigrated at 17, Montreux (Switzerland), Los Angeles and Seattle.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,10802/ He has founded the entertainment design studio "The Building" in Paris, France. The firm provides design services and consulting for multiple platforms, ranging from video games, feature films, and commercials, to television series. He is also a visiting design instructor at the Baden-Wuerttemberg Film Academy.Viktor Antonov official website Antonov was art director and conceptual artist for Half-Life 2 and Half-Life 2: Lost Coast. For Half-Life 2, he designed most of the City 17 style and the Combine architecture and technology.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar As it is commonly done during a video game's development, most of his concept art for Half-Life 2 was done with Photoshop on existing screenshots of work-in-progress maps. Some of these maps can be found in the WC mappack. At Valve, he also worked on Counter-Strike: Source. Antonov can be seen credited across the web as the composer of cut Half-Life 2 music. This is incorrect, as Antonov is not a composer and most of this miscredited music is actually credited to Kelly Bailey or is most of the time totally unrelated to Half-Life 2. Work Video game(s) Dishonored (2012) ''Half-Life'' series ''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' (2005) *St. Olga's monastery''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' commentary ''Half-Life 2'' (2004) *The Air Exchange *The Canals (with Tri Nguyen and Dhabih Eng) *The Citadel (with Jeff Ballinger and Dhabih Eng) *City 17 (with Eric Kirchmer and Damarcus Holbrook) *The City 17 Trainstation *The Coast *The Combine Factories *Most of the Combine technology (with Eric Kirchmer and Dhabih Eng) and architecture **The APC **The Combine Assassin tanks featured in the BorealisWC mappack **The Combine Barricade **The Combine Cell *The Combine Smart Barrier (with Eric Kirchmer) **The Combine SWAT Truck **The Depot teleport **The Door / Guard Tower **The early Mobile Wall **The Razor Train *The Depot *The Manhack Arcade *Nova Prospekt (with Dhabih Eng and Eric Kirchmer) *Ravenholm (with Eric Kirchmer and Horia Dociu) *The Wasteland Other *''The Crossing'' (on hold) *''Dishonored'' (2012) *''Dark Messiah of Might and Magic'' (2006) *''Counter-Strike: Source'' (2004) *''Kingpin: Life of Crime'' (1999) *''Quake II Mission Pack: The Reckoning'' (1998) *''Redneck Rampage Rides Again'' (1998) *''Redneck Deer Huntin''' (1997) *''Redneck Rampage'' (1997) Film *''The Prodigies'' (announced) *''Renaissance'' (2006) Gallery Vehicles File:Combine SWAT Truck.jpg File:APC concept.jpg File:APC concept side.jpg Air Exchange File:Airex reactor.jpg File:Airex pipes outside.jpg File:Airex pistons inside.jpg File:Airex pistons 3.jpg File:Airex reactor inside 1.jpg File:Airex reactor inside2.jpg File:Airex tower large.jpg File:Airex tower1.jpg File:Airex tower2.jpg File:Airex tower4.jpg ''Borealis File:Borealis tanks.jpg Canals File:Canals bridge1.jpg File:Canals bridge2.jpg File:Canals bridges.jpg Citadel File:Citadel star.jpg File:Citadel brown.jpg File:Citadel wide.jpg File:Citadel tiles night.jpg File:Citadel windows.jpg File:Citadel interior.jpg File:Combine techno move.jpg File:Consul office.jpg File:Citadel inside.jpg File:Citadel walls.jpg File:Playable beta menu.png City 17 File:City 17 buildings and inner wall.jpg File:Early city 17.jpg File:Church.jpg File:Library.jpg File:Combine door variant concept.jpg File:Combine techno.jpg File:Door and Guard towers concept.jpg File:Combine door Citizen.jpg City 17 Trainstation File:Trainstation1 cracks.jpg File:Trainstation 2.jpg File:Trainstation5.jpg File:Trainstation7 high.jpg File:Trainstation4.jpg File:Trainstation shelter.jpg Combine Factories File:Children cremators.jpg File:Factory kids.jpg File:Kids working.jpg File:Stenographer's Chasm.jpg Depot File:Depot2.jpg File:Depot from tracks.jpg File:Depot train coming.jpg File:Depot down2.jpg File:Depot levels train.jpg File:Depot levels train red.jpg File:Depot lifted train.jpg File:Depot tech.jpg File:Depot razor train.jpg File:Depot cell.jpg File:Depot cellblock2.jpg File:Depot cellblock3.jpg File:Depot cellblock1.jpg File:Teleportstudy1.jpg File:Teleportstudy3.jpg File:Teleportstudy4.jpg File:Teleportstudy5.jpg File:Teleportstudy2.jpg File:Teleportstudy6.jpg Manhack Arcade File:Manhack arcade 2.jpg File:Manhack arcade 3.jpg Ravenholm File:Ravenholm concept1.jpg File:Ravenholm concept2.jpg St. Olga File:St olga con blue.jpg File:Monastery far.jpg File:Monastery 1.jpg File:Monastery 2.jpg The Coast / The Wasteland File:Scrapland cracks.jpg File:Wasteland bridge.jpg File:Razor train1.jpg File:Razor train2.jpg File:Seafloor railroad.jpg File:Wasteland Airex skybox.jpg References See also *Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' External links *Official website * *Viktor Antonov at Siggraph on Planet Half-Life *[http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=16475 GDC Lyon: Antonov Talks Visual Design, Half Life 2] on Gamasutra Category:Conceptual Artists Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Valve employees Category:Real world people